Why Is It Always With You?
by Jochamon
Summary: Kyouya's father tries to get Haruhi and Kyouya together, but that is the LEAST of their problems.  M rated for later chapters.  "Haruhi…you should know that anything I do to you should always make you uncomfortable."
1. Chapter 1

GASP, A STORY THAT IS NOT XXXHOLIC? WUT WUT? Well, to be honest, with the recent chapters for the series, it brought my enthusiasm for the pairing pretty low. I still love them, I really do, but the crazy yelling, the missions that they go through, I miss all that. So, it's kinda hard to be inspired when those things aren't even in there anymore. So, lately, I've been into Ouran. No idea why. Maybe it was the sudden urge to watch all the episodes that have been on my computer for years. Maybe it was my love for KyouHaru that I decided "what the hell" and go along with it. Either way, this had come along, and I've been working on this story for...months. Many, many months. Also, I'd like to say that this was supposed to be a oneshot, but considering that the document was 90 pages long, I knew that uploading it up at once was not gonna happen. So, I cut this baby up into 3 chapters. I've been editing this thing so many times, but somehow, I always end up missing something, so...if there's anything wrong, just...ignore it. I don't want to edit anymore. So...anyway, enjoy! R&R~

88888888

Mr. Ootori took a sip from his tea as he stared at the newspaper in front of him. He really wasn't paying that much attention to it as his mind was occupied with more important matters. He looked up from the newspaper, and looked at his youngest son. Ever since the Student Festival a couple years back, he had tried very hard not to underestimate his son ever again. Once the boy bought the Ootori Company, he just threw it back at him, just like that.

K.O.

Kyouya Ootori.

Such a talented child, and he never had the chance to see his full potential. Nor, had he expected it. But now, as he looked at his son, he saw a man that can hold on his own. He could make his own company, or he could buy the company over and over again.

He smiled. For some reason, he didn't mind that. As long as it was Kyouya, he didn't care.

Mr. Ootori looked at the newspaper, his eye catching the picture in the second page. Ouran's goodbye to the new graduates. He noticed the picture of a girl, her perfectly straight, shoulder-length hair blowing in the wind as she smiled sheepishly at the twins. She was still wearing a man's uniform, even when everyone in school already found out about her gender long ago. Probably out of habit.

Fujioka Haruhi. The special student. There was something about her that caught his attention. Maybe it was her courageousness as she stood up to him. Or maybe her studious manner. While those were admirable, maybe those were not the traits that caught his attention.

It was her potential to do great things. She would definitely go far in the world. From the information he was given, it was said that she was going into a really good college. With her kind of grades, she was able to pick any university she wanted to go to.

Such potential…

That kind of potential is perfect for Kyouya. He had declared to Tamaki's father that she would be a perfect wife in the future. Even now, he still thought it would be a great idea. Perhaps, maybe it was time he let Kyouya in that little secret. Well…it would be best not to be so blunt about it. Hiding his intentions for a while would be the best approach. He looked up at Kyouya, and smiled.

"Kyouya."

"Yes, Father?"

"Fujioka Haruhi. It says here that she'll be graduating this coming Sunday. Are you, by any chance going to attend the ceremony?"

"Well," he chuckled, "knowing Tamaki, he would want everyone there. So, I'm very positive that I'll go."

"Hmm. That's good, then," he inwardly smiled, "I was hoping to give her a graduation present, but I don't have the time. Sadly, I have a meeting to go to. I do hope that you would give it to her in my place."

"Not a problem. I'll make sure that she will get it."

"Very good. Make sure you're both alone when you give it to her. I don't want people to know about this."

Kyouya was confused, but he nodded in respect. Kyouya got up from his seat, and headed towards the door.

"I'll be out for a while."

Mr. Ootori nodded, humming in acknowledgement.

88888888

"CONGRATULATIONS, GRADUATES! I HOPE THINGS WILL WORK OUT FOR THE FUTURE!"

Everything was, as always, grand. With an orchestra, two elephants, twelve horse carriages, twenty limos, and much more. It didn't surprise Haruhi, but it always took her breath away by how extreme everything was. Everyone clapped their hands, exchanging hugs, promising that they would keep in touch. Haruhi smiled. Knowing Tamaki and the others, it most definitely won't be hard to keep in touch.

"Congratulations, Haruhi!"

After being hugged by all her friends, especially Tamaki, they all decided to go out and celebrate. To Haruhi's dismay, they took her to the most fanciest restaurant in town, and as promised, she wore a nice dress for the occasion. It was a simple, blue dress, which she appreciated. She was hesitant ordering from the menu, but she was reassured that it was taken care of.

Of course…

Those rich bastards.

As she finished ordering. Kyouya tapped her shoulder.

"May I speak with you in private?"

"Oh…ok."

They both got up, excusing themselves, and went to the little alcove near the entrance.

"My father wanted to attend but he had some business to deal with. However, he wanted me to give this to you."

Kyouya gave her a letter. She looked at the envelope quizzically before opening it. She noticed the note first.

"_I hope this will help you with your studies. If you need any help, you can rely on the Ootori family."_

She looked at the second piece of paper. Haruhi grabbed Kyouya's arm, steadying herself. There were so many zeros.

"K-Kyouya…this…this…"

He took a peak at the paper.

"A check? Well…my father is being very generous."

"This…this is too much! I…"

"It's a graduation present. Besides, it'll help with the books. They don't come cheap."

"Wow…I…don't know what to say…"

Kyouya shrugged wearily.

"A 'thank you' would be nice."

Haruhi chuckled. She was in the happiest of moods, and very relieved.

"Well…give your father my thanks."

Kyouya looked away, nodding. He was about to turn around, but he didn't expect small, slender arms to wrap around his waist. Her head perfectly placed right at his chest. .

"Thank you."

He didn't exactly know how to respond, so he patted her back. As she let go, she smiled at him, and walked back to the group. Kyouya stood there for a minute, still taken aback by her sudden hug. It was definitely a strange moment, but he shrugged, not even bothering to think about it any longer. He stood straight up, composing himself before he walked back to the group.

88888888

"So…I'm sure she likes the gift that I gave her."

"She was definitely speechless."

Kyouya and Mr. Ootori were in the living room, their tea being served by their maid. Mr. Ootori looked up, finally noticing the stare the Kyouya was giving him.

"Is something wrong?"

"No…I'm just curious. You don't know Haruhi that well, and yet…"

"Can a man give a gift?"

"Not unless there was a motive."

Mr. Ootori chuckled. Ever since Ouran's school festival a few years back, Kyouya had started to speak his mind just a bit more. In fact, they were talking more like "father and son," instead of "boss and employee."

"It's just a graduation send-off."

They sat in silence. The room became tense. Kyouya finally spoke.

"Why are you so interested in her?"

Mr. Ootori sighed, finally giving in.

"She has a lot of potential. She may be just a commoner, but she will definitely go far. I just want you to be in good terms with her."

"We've been in good terms since the beginning. We're really good friends."

"Kyouya…sometimes, friends grow apart. I'm just trying not to let that happen."

"No offense, but I believe that would be my job to not let that happen."

Kyouya grabbed his tea, slowly taking a sip.

"What is your real reason, Father?"

Mr. Ootori put his tea down, and stared at his son. He knew he had to tell his son, sooner or later. However, he was hoping later.

"Kyouya…I was hoping that…maybe…"

He looked at his father quizzically, his eyebrow raised high. He had never seen his father so uncomfortable before. He was always straightforward, but careful with his words. To see him like this was foreign to him.

"These past couple years, I was hoping that maybe…you could marry Haruhi."

Kyouya sprayed his tea all over the table. He grabbed a napkin to wipe his chin. His eyes were the size of the saucers in front of him.

"W-What?"

"She just seems like a good match."

He didn't know how to respond to it. Him marrying Haruhi? It was just crazy! He just…he didn't see that at all.

"I'm only thinking about your future. Think about it."

Mr. Ootori got up, and walked away, leaving Kyouya to his thoughts.

88888888

Haruhi's cell phone rang as she managed to put the last clip in her hair. She walked across the room and found her phone. She sat down, wiping her hands on her blue skinny jeans. When she looked at the caller I.D., she was taken aback. Fisting her pink sundress, she cautiously answered.

"Kyouya?"

"Good afternoon."

"Is…is something wrong?"

"Wrong? No."

"Well…it's just that…I usually get calls from Kaoru or Hikaru. Hell, even Honey-senpai. But…you don't usually call. Am…I in trouble or something?"

"Can a friend just call up and say hi?"

There was a pause, then a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry…good afternoon."

"Actually…there is something. Nothing bad, no worries. Are you free at the moment?"

"Yes…?"

"I know this is sudden, but I was hoping that you'd stop by my place."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"For what reason?"

Kyouya paused, a small sigh could be heard.

"My father wanted to speak to you in person. He sent me here to pick you up. He has already set up everything today."

"Oh."

"Is that a problem?"

"Ah, no! No problem at all. Does your father like me or something? He just gave me a check that would cover about eight years of college tuition."

Kyouya wanted to chuckle.

"He wants to get to know you. That way, in the near future, when you become successful, you will be a strong ally."

"Hmm…I see. That's…"

"Harsh?"

"No, actually, I find it flattering. I'm not even famous, and he thinks very highly of me."

"Hmm, I see…"

There was a large pause on both sides.

"So…are you going to stop by?"

"Oh! Yes, I will. But, uh…there's a small problem. I don't know where you live. I've never been there before."

"Taken care of. Step outside."

Haruhi held in a breath. He couldn't have sent someone out already. That would just be…! Well…on second thought, this was Kyouya. He was always at least five steps ahead. She opened her door, and noticed a black car outside the complex. She gaped as she noticed that the guard that was picking her up was not alone. Wearing his yellow, button-up shirt and blue jeans, he was not that hard to spot. Kyouya, with his phone still at his ear, smiled, his glasses glinting in the sunlight.

Haruhi couldn't help but sigh. Why did he show up? He could have just stayed at his place while his servants picked her up. However, she didn't bother asking. He was already in front of the apartment.

Still talking through the phone, she frowned.

"That was very risky of you, Kyouya. What would happen if I said that I was busy?"

She saw him smile.

"Well, I would have taken you by force."

She knew that he was trying to sound intimidating, but over the years, she could tell when he was being playful or not.

"Are you coming down?"

"Ah, yes, yes. Just a minute."

She went back inside and put her thin sweater on. She then grabbed her purse and left a note for her dad, just in case. When she opened the door again, Kyouya was right outside her door. She jumped, taken aback by his sudden presence. She frowned. He looked at her wearily, somewhat amused by her reaction.

He finally stopped growing, leaving him a great 6 feet, which is pretty damn tall for a Japanese man. Almost as tall as Mori, who was a few inches taller. Unlike Haruhi, who had stopped growing at an average 5'4". What the hell did those guys eat to get that tall?

88888888

The ride back to Kyouya's place felt long. It was a thirty minute drive back to his place, but each minute felt like an hour. He was trying to get his father's words out of his mind. Haruhi as his wife? He…never thought of getting married before. He always thought that he was still young. He still had time. But now that it was mentioned…he didn't know how to handle it. He glanced at Haruhi, who was staring out the window. Her fingers were fisting her pink dress. Kyouya sighed.

"Nervous?"

Haruhi jumped from his voice. She looked up at him and smiled sheepishly, scratching a cheek with her index finger.

"Ah…just a bit."

"There's nothing to be nervous about. My father thinks highly of you as it is. You're practically family to him."

"Family? Why is that?"

Kyouya mentally kicked himself. He said too much.

"Once you become successful, being connected to the Ootori Company would mean being part of the family."

Nice save, Kyouya…nice save.

"However, if you were to double-cross us…let's just say that you would be taking a very long vacation."

Haruhi paled dramatically. She tried to cover it up by laughing, but that failed miserably.

"Okay…well, no pressure there."

88888888

Haruhi walked into the garden, spotting the man that was Kyouya's father. He sat at the small, round coffee table, which were filled with coffee cups. His back was to Haruhi as he took a sip from his afternoon coffee.

"Father. Haruhi is here."

Mr. Ootori turned around, finally facing them. He didn't smile, nor did he nod in approval. He turned back around and took his sip from his coffee.

"Please, sit down."

He gestured at the chair next to him. Haruhi hesitated for a moment, then looked at Kyouya, who also gestured to the chair. She breathed in and sat down. Once she was settled, Kyouya began to walk away, but was stopped by his father.

"You don't need to leave, Kyouya. Come, sit with us."

Kyouya breathed out, and turned back around. He then took a seat across from Haruhi. It was quiet for a few minutes, until Mr. Ootori put his cup back down.

"So, Fujioka Haruhi…"

"Ah…yes?"

"I do apologize for not congratulating you in person. Business takes a lot of free time."

"Oh, no worries. I understand that you're a busy person. Taking care of your company is always a priority."

"Hmm. Very true. I'm glad you understand. However, my apology is not the reason you're here. I am planning on having a small gathering of high ranking affiliates that associate with the Ootori Company. Since I am hoping that you would also be connected with the Ootori Company in the future, I'd like you to be acquainted with them."

Haruhi paled, but smiled politely.

"Uh, sir…I just graduated from high school. I'm not that well-known. I haven't stepped into college yet, and you already think that I'm going to be very successful and rich in a matter of days. I…don't mean to be rude or anything but… you're thinking too highly of me before I even begun to be successful. I don't expect to be living in a world of luxury, or any of that kind of thing. I just want to do the best that I can."

Mr. Ootori closed his eyes, understanding Haruhi's words. As he took another sip from his coffee, he stared back at Haruhi.

"Fujioka-san, I know that you're going to do your best. That is why I believe, with your kind of drive, you will surely go farther than where you stand now. That is why I think highly of you. I'm not sure if you have noticed, but you are already well-known. A studious commoner such as yourself getting into Ouran High School is almost unheard of. Every year, you were at the top of your class. To top that, Ouran has given you a scholarship that allows you to go to whichever University you want without fail, which is the most honorable Ouran can get. Also, there was a picture of you in the public newspaper just a few weeks ago. Trust me; if I knew you weren't going to be successful, I wouldn't have bothered with you."

Haruhi frowned. She didn't know what to say in that situation. She looked at Kyouya, who pushed his glasses up.

"Ah…well…thank you?"

"Hmm. Now, about that gathering I mentioned. I'm sure you'll be there."

"Oh…well, I don't think I have a choice in that matter anymore."

"Since this is a formal gathering, I do expect you to wear something nice."

"I would, but I don't have any formal dresses at home. I had no need for them since I don't go out often."

"I see…well, I'll bring a fashion designer over here and fix that problem."

"Ah, okay then. That would-"

Haruhi stopped, noticing Mr. Ootori reach into his jacket pocket and pull out a cell phone. He dialed a number and waited.

"Ah, hello. I'd like a fashion designer come down to the Ootori residence."

Haruhi stammered. "W-What the-? Now? Buh…I…ah…" She looked at Kyouya, who was grinning the entire time.

Like father, like son…

88888888

It was the day of the party, and Haruhi was growing nervous by the minute. She straightened out her dress as she looked in the mirror. Her crème colored dress flowed to her knees. The cherry blossom embroidery design began at the top, scattering and separating as it ended at the bottom. It was tight at the waist, showing every inch of her curves. It was also tight at her chest, her breast more defined than usual. The back dipped low to her lower back; it made her wonder if it was appropriate to wear something like that in front of respectable people. However, according to the designer, she had "designed dresses more revealing, it made everyone in the room blush." It was a bit comforting, but she still felt exposed.

Well…it really was beautiful. It also eased her mind that she didn't have to pay for it, as it was a gift from the designer.

"Haruhi. Are you done?"

She finally snapped into reality, finally hearing Kyouya's knocks at the door.

"Ah, yes. Come in!"

The door opened, finally revealing the man. As always, he had that black notebook that he always carried around. She suddenly recognized the suit he was wearing. It was the same one that he wore at the Ouran Host Club Dance Party a few years back. Why she suddenly remembered it was beyond her.

"The gathering is about to start. The guests have already-"

He stopped as he finally looked at her. His mind was wiped clean of any thought that he was about to say. His facial expression never changed. He just stood there, staring at her with a blank expression on his face, not knowing what to do or what to say.

"Kyouya? Is something wrong?" Haruhi suddenly pouted as she caressed the embroidery at her waist. "Ah, it's the dress, isn't it? I knew that this would be too risky to wear."

He finally snapped back to reality, trying very hard to form words.

"No, no. It's fine. I just…"

Haruhi tilted her head to the side, taken aback by Kyouya's reaction.

"You just…?"

"The designer did a wonderful job."

That almost took all his will power to say.

"Ah, yeah…she did. It's very beautiful. Oh," she looked up, "so, what about the guests?"

Bless you, Haruhi. Bless you. Kyouya was glad for the distraction and went back to Business Mode.

"The guests have arrived, and my father is waiting for your arrival."

"Oh! We better leave then."

He gestured towards the door, allowing Haruhi to go first. Suddenly, everything felt like it was in slow motion. Haruhi's hair danced as she moved, the whiff of her perfume wafting through his nose. Her crème dress was snug at her defined curves, her hips moving left and right as she took each step. The frills of her dress danced and caressed at her knees. She mumbled a "thank you" as she exited the door. Kyouya finally figured out why she was so popular in her middle school. He had a difficult time calming his nerves down.

He closed the door behind him. Once he was walking right behind her, he finally noticed how the back of the dress dipped low at her back, showing a lot of Haruhi's skin. He breathed in very quickly, suddenly tempted to touch her. Her skin looked soft, and probably smooth like Egyptian silk. Kyouya suddenly became jealous of the Lobelia girls when they touched and caressed her arm and leg…hmm, it must've been nice.

Wha…

What…?

What?

No!

NO!

What the hell was wrong with him?

When had he become such a pervert?

It was wrong! SO wrong!

"Um…Kyouya? Uh…I never bothered to ask, but what exactly is this party for? I mean, your father invited me, but I still don't know what it's about."

"It's for you."

Haruhi stopped suddenly, Kyouya almost crashing onto her. "What? Me?"

"My father set this up so that more people would know more about you. Kind of like…being accepted to a new family."

"Ah…I see. I don't know how I feel about that. Well, is there a way for me to act around these people? What do they usually talk about?"

"Haruhi. Don't worry about it."

Haruhi sighed. "I'm sorry…it's just…there's a huge difference between talking to middle-aged, rich people, and talking to high school girls during Host Club activities."

"Well, Haruhi. If you were a natural as a host, maybe you're a natural at talking to these so-called middle-aged, rich people."

Haruhi smiled, feeling relieved at his words. She started walking again, feeling a lot less stressed. However, when Kyouya was about to open the door that lead to the party, she suddenly placed her hand on his wrist. He stopped, but didn't let go of the handle.

"Ah…sorry."

Kyouya let go of the handle, and sighed.

"Ok…Haruhi. Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just close them."

Haruhi frowned, but did what she was told.

"You know what I did when I went to my official gathering?"

Haruhi suddenly opened her eyes, but Kyouya place his hand over them, mumbling, "Keep your eyes shut." Haruhi did just that. Kyouya put his hand down, finally noticing the faintest pink tint in her cheeks. As rare as it was, he didn't even bother to question it.

"What I used to do when I was younger…I pretended that all of the people in the room were wearing their undergarments."

She stared at him, completely thrown off for that split second. Her laughter was unexpected. She was literally in tears. Kyouya wasn't trying to be funny. He was just telling the truth. However, the fact that she was cheering up was a plus.

"If I imagine an old man in his underwear, I swear, I'm blaming you."

88888888

Just like Kyouya had said. She really had nothing to worry about. She was the life of the party. Everyone talked to her, wanting to know who the beautiful woman that walked through the door was. Every man in the room wanted to dance with her, so that they could have a chance to speak with her. Mr. Ootori stood by Kyouya, a small smirk in place.

"She's amazing, isn't she? She's already accepted. "

"I really wasn't worried. I knew she could pull through. Oh, and by the way, I'm guessing you had secretly told everyone that you're trying to have Haruhi as my wife, right?"

Mr. Ootori didn't say a word for a while.

"So…you found out."

"Really wasn't that much of a secret. I heard one of the guests whisper something along the lines of, 'Haruhi-chan is lucky to have Kyouya-kun.' It didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out what this party is really for."

Mr. Ootori ignored him as he noticed something interesting across the room.

"Well, isn't this a twist. Haruhi is actually by herself. Maybe I should ask her for a dance."

Kyouya put a hand on his father's shoulder, stopping him in place.

"I'll do it."

He quickly walked over to her, not even giving his father a reason as to why he stopped him from going to Haruhi. To tell the truth, Kyouya was just cautious at what his father would say to her.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Haruhi turned around when she heard the familiar voice. She smiled when she saw Kyouya, his champagne glass halfway done.

"Ah, yes. The people here are very nice. It's a bit strange, actually."

"Really? Why is that?"

"They're treating me like a queen, instead of a newcomer."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. They were treating her like a new bride, more like. However, she didn't have to know that. He gulped down the rest of his drink, and carelessly placed it on a random table.

"Well, that is strange. But that doesn't matter at the moment. I do have one question to ask of you."

He stood in front of her, slightly bowing as his hand was outstretched. He looked up, his grin in place.

"Care to dance?"

Haruhi smiled, taking his hand.

"I don't see why not."

They walked together to the dance floor, trying to ignore the guests' eyes on them. They bowed, and then took a step closer as Kyouya led the dance. One hand was holding hers, while the other placed right at her lower bare back. Kyouya ignored the burning sensation on his palm, focusing only on the dance. Haruhi was glad that she took dancing lessons during her time at Ouran, or else she would have fumbled every step. In the viewer's eyes, they seemed to dance throughout the waltz like it was rehearsed. They were perfect, each move complimenting the other, balancing each other out. As the song ended, they once again, bowed to each other.

Suddenly, they heard claps. They looked up, noticing their surroundings. Everyone was at the sidelines, enjoying the show that they had performed. Haruhi turned lobster red, embarrassed that they were dancing alone on the dance floor the entire time. Not even bothering to talk, they just exited out of their spotlight, right to the group of people in the sidelines.

"Magnificent."

"Beautifully danced."

"That was just splendid…"

Haruhi answered their praise with a "thank you" as she walked by them. She was still embarrassed, and she had no other words for the audience. Kyouya led her to an empty sitting area. He stared at Haruhi, amused at the dark blush on her cheeks. He then looked up, noticing his dad walking toward them. He inwardly groaned, waiting for what trickery he had planned.

"What an interesting display. You dance wonderfully, Fujioka."

Haruhi smiled sheepishly. "Well, I learned during club activities."

He smiled, his eyes glinting in Kyouya's direction. "You must've had a good teacher, then."

"Yeah, she was."

Mr. Ootori stiffened, not expecting that answer. Kyouya couldn't help but grin. The look on his father's face was priceless. It was a rare sight to see, and he cherished every second of it.

"I see. Well, Fujioka. I was wondering, since it's already starting to get dark out, you might want to stay for the night."

"Oh…well, that's very nice of you, but my father might worry if-"

As if on cue, Haruhi's phone rang. She picked it up, and looked at the caller I.D. It was Tamaki. She sighed.

"Yes, Tamaki?"

"HARUHI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? IS EVERYTHING FINE?"

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine. I haven't been kidnapped or anything. I'm at Kyouya-"

"I already know about that. That's not what I want to say."

She finally noticed the concern in his voice.

"I'm talking about the thunderstorm. There's one going on right now. It might not have hit Kyouya's area yet. Please, whatever you do, stay at his place."

She paled. "But…what about my father? I have to call-"

"Taken care of. As much as he doesn't like me, he heard what I had to say."

She heard Kyouya answer his phone.

"Alright."

"Thank you, Haruhi…WE DON'T HANG OUT AS OFTEN! I MISS YOOUU!"

"MISS ME? WE SAW EACH OTHER JUST YESTERDAY!"

He didn't hear what she said, still whining and sobbing as he spoke over Haruhi.

"MISS YYOOOUUUUU-"

She closed her phone, cutting Tamaki off. At the same time, Kyouya had closed his.

"That was Ranka-san."

"I figured."

She looked at Mr. Ootori, smiling a Host Club smile that she always pulled. "Well, it seems like I'll be staying here after all. Thank you."

Mr. Ootori didn't smile. He straightened up, giving the "powerful man" stance, and nodded. "Well, that's good to hear. I hope you enjoy you stay." He walked away, leaving the two of them alone.

"Well, that was interesting."

Haruhi had to chuckle at Kyouya's words. She was definitely grateful for Tamaki. She was about to head out to a storm, and that made her blood run cold.

"I'll talk to the maids about your stay."

"Right."

88888888

I hope you enjoyed it! I'll put the next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

You know the drill. Just read and enjoy.

88888888

Haruhi put on her borrowed silk pajamas, still gaping at the sheer size of the guest room. It was the size of her entire apartment put together. She shouldn't have been surprised, considering it was the Ootori family residence that she was staying at. However, just the fact that she was staying in that room boggled her mind. She wouldn't have minded the smallest guest room, but they insisted that she stayed in that one. She walked towards the bed, the down covers and pillow unbelievably soft to the touch. She lied there, waiting for the inevitable thunderstorm to strike. It was already two in the morning. The party finally ended at midnight. It started to downpour right after Tamaki had called. After that time, she didn't hear a single thunderclap. But she didn't take her chances. She stayed over, just as promised.

She looked at the door, realizing that Kyouya's room was across from her. At least, that's what he had told her. Suddenly, she saw the bright flash of light, and the inevitable boom that followed. She screamed, scared stiff. She closed her eyes, covered her ears, and didn't bother to move. She heard another thunderclap, and another scream escaped her lips. She opened her eyes, hearing her door click open. She saw the man, wearing nothing but his pajama pants, cross her room in a hurry. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the bed. Her first response was to resist.

"Haruhi. Calm down."

Kyouya pulled again. This time, Haruhi allowed him. They crossed the hall, and into the room across hers. There was a huge empty space, but her eyes didn't get the chance to look at her surroundings as she was led to a flight of stairs. She went up them, trying hard not to trip. There was another door as she went through it. She finally figured out where she was. Kyouya's room. She felt her cheeks burn.

"Wait! Kyouya, what are you…"

He closed the door behind her. Suddenly, everything became quiet. He then closed the blinds. It was black, heavy, and seemed to darken the room even more.

"There."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "There?"

"Just listen."

They stopped talking. A huge silence filling in the void. "Listen to what? There's nothing to hear."

"Exactly."

She finally got the picture. Kyouya grinned.

"You see, when I was younger, I would always wake up early, yell at the maids that made so much noise, and try to go back to sleep. My father thought that I was a light sleeper, waking up to the smallest sounds, so he demolished my walls and made it soundproof. Later did he realize that I just wasn't a morning person, and my low blood pressure just made things worse."

Haruhi frowned. "So…are those windows sound proof as well?"

"Not as sound proof, but plenty."

"What about those thick blinds there?"

"The sun bothers my eyes, which wakes me up easily. These were shipped from Alaska, specially made to darken any room."

"I…see…"

"Well, make yourself comfortable."

"I don't think I can."

Kyouya paused, intrigued by her words. "Why is that?"

"Well, let's see. To start things off, I'm in _your_ room. There's only one bed, and I don't even know where to sleep."

Kyouya paused. He knew how indecent it looked. Alone with a girl in his bedroom. He turned around, averting her gaze.

"That's why I'm taking the couch."

"Couch? What couch?"

He opened the door where they came in. Down the stairs, there was his dresser, a table, and a couch to lounge on. Haruhi frowned, suddenly annoyed by how rich the damn guy was. Then she saw a bright flash of light from the room. She suddenly reached out, hugging him tightly from behind. She felt the man stiffen, completely off guard. She quickly moved away, unbelievably mortified.

"Ah…sorry. Sorry. Really sorry."

Kyouya sighed. He closed the door, the rest of the thunderclap unheard. "Don't worry about it, alright?"

"Ah…you know, it's not right for me to take your bed. I think it's okay if I just sleep on a futon, I'll be fine."

"I see. Well, I would agree with you, but we don't have futons. There are two options for you. Either you can go back into your room, or you can sleep in my bed."

Haruhi didn't know why she was being difficult. Kyouya just offered his bed to her, soundproof walls and heavy blinds from Alaska. Why was she panicking? Kyouya would be in the next room. It's nothing to worry about.

"Well, Haruhi," Kyouya grinned, "there is always that other option."

Haruhi looked up, noticing his grin. She was suddenly terrified.

"You could sleep on my bed, and I'll," he took a step closer, "join you."

She was definitely positive that she had never heard him sound like THAT before. Not even to the females during club activities. Sure, she heard him sound seductive just to prove a point, or to intimidate her, which was rare to begin with, but…it was a whole different experience altogether. His voice was lower, darker, and just a hint of mischievous. Holy crap, if his voice wasn't the epitome of sexual arousal, then she didn't know what was. Haruhi's mind was way too flustered to figure out that he was only speeding up her decision. She regretted her first words.

"Okay."

Kyouya's eyebrows shot right up. He definitely didn't expect that response, and according to her reaction, she didn't seem to expect that, either. Haruhi stuttered, beyond mortified.

"I-I mean…I'll…b-bed…t-t-take…"

Kyouya chuckled. "I'm sure you have made your decision, then. I'll see you in the morning."

Kyouya turned around and headed for the door. He reached out and grabbed the handle. Panic kicked in so hard, she said the first thing that came to mind. She hated herself for sounding so pathetic.

"I'm terrified of being alone."

Kyouya stopped. He sighed, knowing that it was going to be a long night. He started to mumble under his breath. He turned back around, walked passed Haruhi, and stopped at his bed. He grabbed a pillow, dropping it on the floor, and proceeded to lie on it. Haruhi was confused.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm lying on the floor. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"But…why?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Uh…"

"Exactly."

Haruhi sighed. He was getting fed up with her. It was understandable. She slowly went on his bed. She lied down, but couldn't go to sleep. She tossed and turned, but nothing seemed to work. Finally, after about thirty minutes, she got fed up. She sat up.

"I'm going to take up on that last offer."

She heard him heavily exhale. "What last offer?"

"The one with you getting in bed with me."

There was a silent pause. The room suddenly felt tense. She saw him sit up, his eyes immediately on hers. His glasses were off and his hair was already a mess. His eyebrows were knitted closely together as his face showed exhaustion, annoyance, and utter disbelief.

"I do hope you're not serious."

"You should already know that I don't joke about these kinds of situations."

She heard him lightly groan. He was definitely pissed off.

"Kyouya, I really don't feel comfortable with you sleeping on the floor. It's not right. Now, come on up here. There's plenty of space for at least four people on here. "

Kyouya made one final sigh and got up. He grabbed the pillow, and dropped it on the bed. Once he got settled in, he saw her staring at him from the corner of his eye. He turned to her, his eyebrow raised up.

"What? Do you also want a goodnight kiss?"

She didn't trust herself to speak, so she settled by shaking her head. Kyouya finally lied down, his back facing her.

"Get some damn sleep."

Yeah…he was definitely pissed.

88888888

Haruhi was suddenly woken up to the sound of the automatic curtains. The sun streamed in, giving the room a nice blanket of sunlight. A minute after the fact, Kyouya's alarm clock went off. She noticed it was on her side of the bed, the red lights blinking nine o'clock. She wanted to turn it off, but was beaten to it. She saw a hand reach out above her and violently grab the clock. Just as quickly, it was thrown at the wall, shattering it to pieces. The man beside her lied back down, immediately falling back to sleep.

Haruhi paled. She had always heard that his low blood pressure was bad, but she didn't think it was THAT bad. Haruhi decided that it would be a good idea if she just got out of bed before he woke up. Once she moved, that was when she sealed her fate. Kyouya grabbed her waist, pulling her in his arms. They were like steel; she couldn't, for the life of her, escape from her prison. Her hands were on his arms, trying to break free. His embrace never loosened.

"K-Kyouya…"

"Stop moving."

His voice was raspy, filled with sleep…and danger.

He suddenly buried his head at her neck, breathing in her scent. He slowly exhaled from his nose, his breath tickling her skin. She blushed. She had never thought, in a million years, that she would be in this kind of position with Kyouya. This was probably the closest she would ever come to intimacy.

"Well…_Haru-chan_, I'm sure this wasn't what you expected when you woke up. It serves you right. It's your fault for not making up your damn mind last night. This…should teach you a lesson."

Haruhi shivered as he buried his head at her jaw line. His lips kissed and nibbled, eliciting small gasps from the girl. She wanted him to stop, but she was frozen stiff. This didn't feel right to her, but she couldn't get her mind off of his tongue licking her neck. He then started to suck and nibble at the spot near her ear, causing her to moan. His lips caressed down her neck as he stopped right at top of her shoulders.

"Never expect a man to not do anything when sharing the same bed with a woman."

Before Haruhi could say anything, he was asleep again. She was officially stuck. She didn't dare move again. She was terrified of what he would do if she did. She just lied there, stuck in an intimate position with a half naked man that had a bad temper.

Kyouya's second alarm went off ten minutes later. He didn't hear it, and kept on snoozing. Then the third one went off. After a few minutes, the fourth one went off. Kyouya got up immediately and grabbed one of his alarms, disconnecting it from the wall and dropped it on the ground. He repeated the process one by one. He was annoyed, but he was finally awake. He lied back down, staring at the ceiling tiles. He then felt an odd shift on his bed. He turned his head, finally noticing a head peaking from the covers. Her face was pale, almost afraid to speak. Kyouya frowned, trying to remember why Haruhi was in his bed. It all came back in a flash.

"Oh…"

Haruhi lowered the covers, finally having some courage to speak. "Ah…good morning."

"How long have you been awake?"

He didn't seem to remember the intimate moment that occurred not too long ago. She figured that he didn't have to know. "Not too long. Just now."

"Oh…I see."

He looked around the room, noticing the four alarms on the floor.

"You didn't hear the alarm at nine o'clock?"

She visibly blushed. "I might have, but I was not really awake."

Kyouya noticed that something didn't seem to add up, but didn't bother to press on. "I see..."

They were quiet for a few minutes until Haruhi courageously got out of bed.

"I'll just…head to the other room, now. I don't want anyone to be suspicious."

"Good plan. Just get yourself ready, and I'll bring you home."

"Yeah…thank you."

Haruhi heard him give a grunt, and finally left the room. Once she crossed into her room, she immediately closed her door. She leaned against it, sighing in relief. She raised her hand, touching her neck as she remembered how it felt to have Kyouya's lips there. She didn't know what to make of it. All she knew was that it made her body shiver. Why did it affect her so much?

88888888

The ride home was an awkward one. Haruhi couldn't really describe it. She wasn't one to stare, but she couldn't help but keep her eyes on him. He was looking out the window, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. His lips were in a tight line. It was only when Kyouya finally spoke that Haruhi woke up from his trance.

"Is there something bothering you?"

"Ah…no. I'm fine."

He finally looked at her, the frown not leaving his face. He studied her, noticing the blush and shifting eyes. As he looked further, he noticed something…definitely strange. A round purple bruise was right on her neck.

"Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

He reached out, touching the purple blotch. "What happened here?"

Haruhi jumped, quickly putting her hand at her neck. "Uh…I don't know. I woke up with this."

Kyouya's eyebrow raised up. Part of him didn't believe her, but he didn't want to corner her when she was already high-strung. He dreaded that he must have done something inappropriate to her, but he couldn't remember. What did he do? He wanted to say something to her, anything, to make her feel more at ease around him, but that ended right when the car stopped. They already reached Haruhi's apartment.

"Thank you, Kyouya. Oh, and do tell your father that I had a great time. The party was amazing."

She was in such a hurry, all Kyouya could do was nod in reply. She immediately got out of the car and closed the door. Kyouya thought for a bit, trying so hard as to what caused Haruhi to act so strange. She was always a bit cautious around him, probably because of how he and his father were, but it was still unnerving. He had to remember what happened that morning…

"_You didn't hear the alarm at nine o'clock?"_

"_I might have, but I was not really awake."_

At that time…she was acting so strange. He did see a tint of pink in her cheeks when he mentioned the alarm clock, especially the hint of panic in her voice. Maybe that was it? Possibly, but maybe if he tried to remember a bit further…what the hell happened?

"_Never expect a man to not do anything when sharing the same bed with a woman."_

Oh, god…what…wait, he couldn't have possibly…no.

He suddenly remembered everything.

"…_It serves you right. It's your fault for not making up your damn mind last night. This…should teach you a lesson."_

Oh, god…

That explains everything…

The bruise on her neck, the blush on her face, the uncomfortable silence…

HE WAS A PERVERT!

Kyouya took off his glasses to put his fingers at the bridge of his nose. He groaned, annoyed with himself. He couldn't believe that he just molested her. She didn't seem to think it even felt nice…right? He tried to remember her reaction in hopes that maybe that she didn't mind, or…well, that sounded stupid right off the bat. He sighed, but still thought back to that moment. How did she react? She was being molested, so he highly doubted that she was enjoying it.

Kyouya had never felt so disgusted in his entire life.

88888888

Kyouya paced around his room for hours. He couldn't help feeling horrible for days. His bodyguards didn't want to bother him with it, considering they were already chewed out for trying to help. He was angry, mostly at himself. He was trying so hard to figure out a way to apologize to Haruhi. He had to. However, he didn't know how to approach the subject.

Sorry for molesting you? I didn't mean to take advantage of you? It's not my fault that I'm not a morning person? Ugh! They all just sounded completely weak! Kyouya heard a knock at his door, making him jump. He answered the door, noticing his servant on the other side.

"Kyouya-kun, the Hitachiin twins are here to see you."

He inwardly groaned. Horrible timing on their part. "Bring them in."

Before the servant turned his back, the twins suddenly appeared, their smiles wide from ear to ear. They walked in, immediately making themselves comfortable.

"Hello, hello~! We're baaackk!"

"Sorry we couldn't be at that little 'gathering' that your dad put together. Apparently, we ended up going to Italy. Our mom's fashion show was a must."

Kyouya couldn't help but chuckle. "Ah…and how did that go?"

Kaoru grinned. "Perfectly, as usual. And how was our dear Haruhi? We heard that she was more beautiful than Cinderella."

Kyouya had closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind. "She handled the guests very well."

The twins laughed. "Well, she IS our Natural Rookie!"

Hikaru got up and walked towards Kyouya. "We're planning on going to Haruhi's place. We want to go and give her a gift that we got. Want to join us?"

Kyouya looked at them. Finally, his mind was reeling. He could definitely take advantage of the situation. He could go with the twins, and hopefully, in some way or another, apologize for his actions to Haruhi. He straightened, and with a smile, agreed to come along.

88888888

Haruhi pressed the start button on the drying machine, sighing as the machine started to hum. She was definitely glad that she was able to wash the sheets in time, and before dinner, too. She walked to the kitchen as she grabbed all the ingredients for her dinner, since she was alone for the night. As she was about to prepare it, there was a knock on her door. She sighed, guessing who it might be. It was probably Tamaki. For the past couple weeks, he had been trying to visit, but he was with his mother in France.

She walked up to her door, looking through the peep hole as she noticed three men at the door. It was the twins and Kyouya. She sighed, giving the twins a piercing glare as she opened the door.

"You know, I was gonna spend the night ALONE."

"We figured," the twins started, "but we just HAD to come over. We just got back from Italy, and we thought we'd give you a souvenir."

Haruhi sighed. "You guys didn't have to do that…seriously, I-"

"Oh, were you starting to make dinner? Awesome timing, we're pretty hungry."

Haruhi knew that they were going to let themselves in, so she just stepped aside, and let them walk in. Haruhi finally looked up, finally making eye contact with Kyouya. Before she could even speak, Kyouya interfered. He shoved a small box in front of her nose.

"Ah…what's this?"

"A peace offering."

Haruhi frowned, knowing fully well what he was referring to. She took the box, noticing how inside the clear cover was strawberry shortcake. She wasn't one for sweets, but it was her favorite.

"How did you…"

She looked up, and her brain finally told her that this was Kyouya. The guy who was always a few steps ahead of anything when it came to finances. She looked back down, sighing to herself as she walked away. Unknown to her, Kyouya stood there, a bit miffed that she didn't even bother to even mumble a proper "thank you." However, he followed her to the round table as she prepared dinner for them.

It wasn't long until they all thanked her for the food, and ate it with gusto. After they were done, they all shared the strawberry shortcake that Kyouya brought for her, to his annoyance. It was a peace offering, damn it. It was for Haruhi, and only for Haruhi. He ate his piece quietly anyway.

"Haruhiii~" Kauru started, "we brought you something from Italy."

She grunted. "Ugh, not another fancy dress. I already have enough from my father."

The twins grinned, taking the small bag that had been sitting next to them the entire time.

"We were browsing around, and we saw this. We immediately thought that it's perfect for you."

Haruhi was now curious. It wasn't a dress? At all? For once, she was excited in opening a box that was about the size of her palm.

It was a bracelet. It was just too amazing to look at.

Each bead were tiny shapes of strawberries. They were all silver, except for tiny, embedded specks of ruby that glittered in the lamp that hung above them. She was speechless. Completely speechless.

"This…"

"You like it?"

"It…"

"Yeeessss?"

"This must have been expensive."

Leave it to Haruhi to think of the cost instead of the present.

"Are those real tiny rubies?"

The twins started to chuckle. "Of course it is!"

"I…"

Hikaru stopped her before she said anything more about it.

"Alright, I know you're still not used to these kinds of things, but it would really be nice to wear something that we give you."

"But I always wear the things that you give me."

"Yeah, but you never keep it."

Haruhi paused a minute, now feeling guilty about all of the presents that they had given her over the years. She then smiled.

"Alright, how about this? I'll wear this on special occasions."

"Yes! Deal!"

88888888

"G'night, Haruhi~"

They were finally leaving. After spending the good four hours in her apartment, it was nice that she had the time to pick up where she left off. Her laundry. She was still waiting for Kyouya to put on his shoes. She guessed she could take out those sheets from the dryer. It had been sitting there far too long.

Kyouya sat there for a minute, trying to figure out a way to actually apologize to her. Apparently, the cake didn't seem to work. Maybe a straightforward apology.

I'm sorry.

There.

It's not that hard to say.

He took his shoes back off and walked towards where Haruhi might be. He was about to call her, but that didn't seem to be necessary as he crashed onto her, the white sheets that she had in her hands flew up in the air as they swayed carelessly back down over the two people that landed on the floor. Kyouya was on top of her, probably crushing her lungs in the process. He swore under his breath, not at her, but at himself as he has to apologize about this as well. He got up carefully. Not too fast as to give him lightheadedness, but not too slow as to make it seem intimate.

However, it felt intimate, whichever way he looked at it. He was over her, the sheets covering them both. Her shoulder-length hair sprawled like a dark curtain, her eyes in shock as she tried to figure out what happened. She had a sudden flashback of the night that Kyouya had tried to intimidate her, hovering over her on the bed. However, Kyouya didn't linger. He got up as quickly as he could, helping her up off the floor.

"I'm sorry."

Kyouya finally said it. However, he thought, saying it once didn't really justify it all. He helped her pick up the sheets, not trusting himself to say another word. That was short-lived as Haruhi started to talk, a smile on her face as she picked up the sheets off the floor.

"Don't worry about it. Nothing's destroyed."

"Not about that."

Haruhi stopped dead. She suddenly felt a hand brushing against her neck. The bruise there had already turned a nice pale yellow, healing slowly as the days went by.

"About what happened that night, I pretty much attacked you. It was uncharacteristic of me."

Haruhi finally found the words that she was scrambling for. She was still a bit winded from the fall. After another few seconds to steady herself, she spoke.

"It's…not your fault, really. It's mine. I was the one who invited you with me. I was the one who didn't listen to you. You were right. I should never expect a guy to not do anything when sharing a bed with a woman. So…I should be the one apologizing. I'm very sorry."

Kyouya frowned. Just like that, every problem that was bothering him for weeks was finished just like that. It…annoyed him. He had scrambled his brain to figure out a way to apologize, and there she was, apologizing for HER actions.

He molested her. He molested her on his bed, against her own free will in a room with soundproof walls. He made her uncomfortable. He was just glad that it was only a bruise on the neck, instead of a full-on attack on her body. However, it annoyed him that she brushed that all off, as if it never happened.

"Haruhi…as pleased as I am that you hold no grudge against me, it bothers me that this issue is swept under the rug."

Haruhi looked up at him, getting back up as she place the sheets in the storage closet.

"You do realize…I attacked you. I was the one who did that to you," he pointed at her neck, making her subconsciously reach out to touch it, "and yet…you don't seem the least bit uncomfortable around me."

Haruhi frowned. She saw no problem in the situation at all. It was just an accident.

"Kyouya, you're a great friend. I know that you would never intend to hurt me. Besides, I know that you don't think of me like that. If you did, then the situation would have been a lot more uncomfortable."

"Oh, really?"

He put his arm out to stop her from walking past by him. He took a step closer, making Haruhi gently hit the wall behind her. She would have turned the other way around, but his other arm was there. She was caged in.

"K-Kyouya?"

He felt the need to antagonize her. She needed to learn that this kind of situation shouldn't be brushed off. It shouldn't be ignored.

"Haruhi…you should know that anything I do to you should always make you uncomfortable."

She immediately paled.

"Well, Kyouya…what you're doing is making me uncomfortable."

"Good."

He didn't waste any more time. He plunged forward, taking her lips with his. He was deeply gentle with her, not to scare her as he skimmed her lips. However, he hovered over her, making her know full well who was in control. He felt her hand touch his shoulder, trembling as she gently fisted his shirt. He released her lips, sliding his pair over her cheek, then at her jaw, and finally stopping at the pale yellow bruise on her neck. He didn't kiss there. He didn't bite, lick, or do any such thing. He just hovered there, feeling her pulse as it hammered through her skin. He smiled, proud that he could elicit that kind of reaction out of her.

"Haruhi… "

He finally got up, seeing her face. It was no longer pale, but her cheeks were adorned with a nice shade of red. Her eyes were completely wide from shock. Her breathing was ragged, trying to steady it before she began to speak. However, it didn't come out right as she mumbled and stuttered through her sentence. Suddenly, there was a loud ring. It was coming from Kyouya's pocket. He moved away from her as he reached into his pockets. He picked it up. To Haruhi's surprise, his voice was calm and controlled.

"Yes. Alright, I'll be down in a minute."

He hung up, and his eyes were immediately back on hers.

"Well, it seems that my driver has saved you tonight."

She didn't trust herself to speak. She only stood there, her mind still reeling for words. She trusted herself enough to gently nod. However, even that action seemed stupid, and she mentally kicked herself. Kyouya was already at the door, his shoes snug in place. He opened the door, but didn't go through it. He turned back around to see her in the same spot where he had left her.

"Haruhi…what I did before that night, I really am sorry, and I would gladly appreciate it if you accept it. However, what I did now…I'm not even close to sorry."

Haruhi stopped breathing as he smiled wickedly.

"Good night."

She stood there, frozen on the spot as she mulled over his words. Not the words that he had just spoken, but his words weeks ago when he held her in place in his bed.

"_Never expect a man to not do anything when sharing the same bed with a woman."_

She finally understood the hidden meaning between those words. It wasn't that she should be careful with any man. It was that she should be careful with HIM. He was dangerous. Bad-tempered, or not. She should have been more careful around him. This was Kyouya. THE Kyouya who cared about business and profit. THE KYOUYA who pretty much just kissed her without any hesitation. She just didn't understand him. Why would he pull that off?

He kissed her.

HE kissed HER.

She put her fingers on her lips. She could still feel them on hers. She could feel the warmth that he had left on her. Her body tingled as she recalled his lips tracing her neck. It felt foreign to her. It excited her to no end.

What was he trying to accomplish?

"_What I did now…I'm not even close to sorry."_

She wanted to know. She really wanted to know.

Did he like her? No, that was too stupid. He had nothing to gain for being with her. Nothing at all. Her father wasn't an owner of any company or a billionaire. She didn't win the lottery or any of that sort. She was a commoner who liked specials in grocery stores, who liked saving money for college, who had dreams of being a lawyer, just like her mother.

Maybe…she should just ask him about it when she had the chance. Hopefully, her chance would be the next day. At the time being, she decided to sleep on it. She needed rest, and relaxation.

88888888

The plot thickens. Mwahahaha...yeah, anyway, hope you enjoyed it. I'll put the last chapter up later.


	3. Chapter 3

AND THIS IS THE END. Reason why I'm putting this all up at once is, well, again, originally a oneshot. So...yeah. Enjoy~

88888888

To her luck, her chance to talk to Kyouya was not the next day. Nor the next after that. Kyouya was doing business with his father. She tried calling his home phone, but the maids had said that he was not available. Part of her was relieved. She didn't have to face the problem right at that moment. She would somehow get over it. The kiss he gave was just another one of his lessons. Something for her to think about. However, when she laid down on her bed, all she thought about was the warmth of his lips and the way it made her body shiver. She couldn't get it out of her mind. Only then, as she looked up at her ceiling, did she vow to call him again and confront him with it.

It was only when she opened her front door that she lost all confidence. She was about to head out to the grocery store for their new weekly sale, and when she swung her door open, she didn't expect the man that had been bothering her thoughts for two weeks standing at her door. His hand was raised in a fist. She concluded that he was about to knock on her door.

"K-Kyouya…" Haruhi began, but couldn't finish. She was stuck. She didn't know where to begin.

"Good afternoon."

"What are you doing here?" She already regretted her question. It sounded stupid and rude. Kyouya furrowed his eyebrows. She tried to rephrase that, and started over.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you." That one just sounded embarrassing. She kept on talking, hoping that she wouldn't sound like a complete idiot. "I'm just surprised that you're here. Where is your driver?"

Kyouya reverted to his cool and collected nature, and straightened himself. "My driver is around. He has another business to attend, so I have some time in my hands. Second, my dad wanted me to invite you, in person, to a party this Thursday."

Haruhi's face dropped. "Seriously? I-I don't know. I mean, I'm grateful that your father thought of me, but…"

"He wasn't asking."

That threw Haruhi way off. "W-Wait a minute! Is he forcing me to go?"

"He already told his closest colleagues that you were going."

"Well, damn. Damn it. Guess I have no say, huh?"

"Not a word."

"But I don't have a dress."

"Taken care of. The same designer came over and made one for you. It was very convenient, considering she knows your measurements."

"I…I see."

Silence filled in the gap. The sounds of children playing, nor the sounds of the Cicadas did nothing to calm her nerves.

"May I come in?"

Her plans to go to the grocery store had left her mind. She moved to the side, making space for Kyouya to enter. She took off her shoes with ease, and walked into the kitchen to brew some tea. She walked into the living room with the tray of tea cups at hand. When she sat down, Kyouya looked up and thanked her. She suddenly felt uneasy around him. The way he just sat there with a knowing smile on his face was giving her the creeps, and she needed to find a way out. She then remembered her plans to go to the grocery store.

"Ah, I was about to head out for a bit. There's a sale going on, and I thought I'd pick some ingredients up for dinner. My dad is coming home early today, so I have to get a lot of stuff ready."

Kyouya was just staring at her. He noticed very quickly that she was uncomfortable around him; she was rambling. He smiled, and decided to go along with her uneasiness. He put his tea down, and spoke.

"Well, I don't want to get in the way of your plans. I'll just call my driver. Unless…I could stay for dinner. I'm sure Ranka wouldn't mind."

Haruhi paled. "Uh, no. I'm sure you have other plans. I don't want to take up your time."

"If I had other plans, my father would have sent you an invitation, not me."

Haruhi opened her mouth to speak, but immediately closed it. She sighed and looked away. She was losing fast. She then looked up at him, her eyes clearly filled with annoyance. Her voice strained to speak her mind.

"Want to go to the store with me?"

"Why sure, Haruhi." He walked towards the door, Haruhi right behind him. However, he immediately stopped, almost causing Haruhi to crash onto him.

"Oh, by the way, I've been meaning to ask you something that has been bothering me for a while." He turned around, a small smirk in place. Haruhi's heart jumped to her throat. "My maids have told me that you have been calling me every day, saying that it was something really important."

She paled.

"Is there something that I should know?"

Haruhi tried to find the words, but her mouth was so dry, that even her nervous gulp had no moisture. She looked around the room other than Kyouya.

"Uh…well, it was important at the time, but it was resolved. Nothing to worry about."

"Really? Then, what about yesterday? I seem to recall my maid saying something about another phone call."

"Ah…it was nothing. Really. It doesn't matter anymore."

She wanted to get away. She wanted to get out that door and speed walk her way to the store. She wanted to get away from those judging eyes that bore into her own fearful ones. Alas, Kyouya was blocking her way, and she didn't dare move. It was only when he took a step closer that her blood ran cold. His wicked smile was on his lips as he moved towards her. He raised his hands and cupped her cheeks.

"Do I make you uncomfortable, Haruhi?"

Haruhi stopped breathing, but she somehow managed a soft "yes" as her eyes fixated on his. He lowered his head, touching his forehead with her own.

"Good…"

He pressed his lips on hers. It wasn't as gentle as the first one. It was more demanding, more fierce, and Haruhi couldn't help but let him do it. She didn't know how she was supposed to react. She didn't respond at first, panicking as she tried to figure out how to even kiss back. She felt that she was doing it wrong. But, somehow her worries were all over as he slowed down, gently nibbling her lips. He then hovered on that spot, their ragged breathing was all that was heard between them. Before Haruhi knew it, she spoke the first thing that was on her mind.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do that?"

Kyouya's eyebrows knitted together. "To be honest, I have no idea. I guess…it was just a spur of the moment."

And it was the truth. He didn't know what came over him. There was something about her that made him do the most craziest things. He invited her in his room. He slept in the same bed with her. He molested her on said bed. He kissed her without any feelings of remorse. And now, he kissed her out of unknown emotions.

"Was that other time a spur of the moment as well?"

Kyouya's eyebrows raised up. Haruhi suddenly looked away, embarrassed.

"Has it really been bothering you?"

"…Yeah."

Kyouya moved away from her, giving her space to properly think, and for her to properly breathe. She looked so fragile. Her face was flushed, but her eyes were filled with uncertainty. He sighed, knowing it was best to just tell her the truth.

"Well, if you really wanted to know, I was just trying to intimidate you. You were brushing off the other incident as it was nothing. I was expecting more of a reaction out of you. A slap in the face seemed more a normal response."

Haruhi looked exhausted, and a bit offended that he didn't think too much on the kiss since it had affected her in an extreme level. She sighed and walked away from the door. Her plans to go to the grocery store seemed insignificant, now. If anything, going to the park or something was probably best for her nerves. She needed to get away from him, but the fact that he was following her around the apartment was making her blood boil. It was only when she turned back around to face him that everything spilled out.

"I don't understand you. I just…don't understand you. Do you make it a habit to go and kiss women to prove a point? Really, I'd like to know. You know why? Because I feel pretty used right now. Merits or no merits, you don't kiss people just because you feel like it. Especially me! I'm confused, damn it! Confused! I've never experienced any of this before, and I really don't know how to respond to these sort of things!"

Kyouya looked away, sighing to himself. She was right. He shouldn't have toyed with her emotions. He shouldn't have done any of that. He should have been more verbal with her. He should have been more direct, instead of playing mind games that she was not familiar with.

"I was trying to convey a message to you, which clearly you didn't get. However, it seems that my actions had gotten a step harsher, and it seems fitting that I should apologize to you."

"You don't sound apologetic."

"I assure you, I am."

Haruhi looked at him and sighed. Maybe she would never, truly understand him. He was such an enigma. Just trying to figure him out was just too much for her too handle. She moved towards the door, ready to put on her shoes.

"Are you still coming to the store with me?"

"No."

Haruhi swiftly turned around, her eyes wide as she faced him. "No?"

"My driver is waiting outside."

"But- you said…he had an errand."

"It was just an excuse for me to talk to you."

Haruhi wanted to throw her shoes at him. Kyouya walked over to the door and easily slid his feet in his shoes. He gave her one last grin and opened the door.

"I'll pick you up on Thursday."

"T-Thursday?"

"My father's gathering, remember?"

It completely slipped her mind. She now dreaded it.

88888888

"Fujioka, how nice to see you again."

"Hello…Mr. Ootori."

"I'm glad you could make it. Your dress is in the room right there. Go on ahead."

Haruhi was almost dragged by the maids that gently pushed at her lower back, leading her to the room. Haruhi looked around and found the dress nicely placed on a hanger. It was a beautiful sundress made of chiffon material. Since it was a hot, summer day, it was best for the party to be during the afternoon. Its color was an oddly amazing blend, with a dark pink color that striped only on the top and bottom of the dress. In between, were darker colors of blues, greens, and purples. With such an airy material, she knew that it was going to be an easy wear, and she wouldn't feel confined or breathless with its tight hold on her waist. She wasted no more time and went to change her clothes. As expected, it was easy to put on, unlike the dress that she had put on at the other party. She strapped on her platform shoes, fixed her shoulder-length hair, and left the room.

Kyouya was by the door, wearing only a blue, button-up shirt, a black waistcoat, and black slacks. He stood there, staring at her, not even saying a word. His expression didn't change, and Haruhi couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. Haruhi frowned and spoke.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Exactly! Your blank stare makes me uncomfortable."

Kyouya grinned as he moved towards her. He placed his hand at the small of her back as he lead her to the party outside.

"Good."

Haruhi gave him an odd look, and was about to question his response, but her thoughts were interrupted when Mr. Ootori spoke up.

"Ah, good timing. Some of the guests have asked for you."

Haruhi obviously looked uncomfortable. She giggled sheepishly, her eyes shifting left and right, not knowing what to look at. She moved toward the glass door that led to the large garden. She was already met by one of the guests, and as always, she was the hit of the party. Everyone loved her, and she was easy to talk to. It was only a few hours into the party that Kyouya and Mr. Ootori started talking. They closed in on the long table filled with succulent and fancy appetizers. Their voices were low and secretive.

"So, how are things going with her?"

Kyouya sighed in annoyance. "Father…"

"I was just asking, because you two seem really close lately."

"I'm not going to marry her."

"Yet."

"No, no. I'm not. I'm telling you, stop setting me up with her. She's a good friend."

He didn't seem to listen as his eyebrows furrowed together. "Well, this isn't good. Haruhi's smile just disappeared, you might want to go and save her. My does she look angry."

Kyouya immediately froze. He saw the grin on his father's face, hinting that he had something up his sleeve. Kyouya faced him, trying so hard not to show any sort of fear in his voice.

"What…are you trying to do?"

Mr. Ootori just stared at the crowd outside. "Trying to get you two together. Seriously. You might want to head over there."

Kyouya immediately walked away, almost sprinting in Haruhi's destination. He ignored the guests' that tried to converse with him. His expression both confused and terrified them. He heard a little of Haruhi's conversation as he walked closer and closer to the two people in question.

"M-Married? What are you talking about?"

"What…you don't know? They said that you and Kyouya are engaged."

"En-Engaged? No…those must be rumors…"

"Really? I don't think it is, considering that this party is meant for you two."

Kyouya walked into their conversation, looking extremely mad and out of breath.

"Haruhi, I need to talk to you."

Haruhi turned around, a hint of anger in her eyes. He didn't care about what people thought at that moment, he needed to get Haruhi out of the party before they said anything stupid. He grabbed her upper arm, dragging her back into the mansion as everyone around them stared.

"Kyouya, what the hell is going on?"

"Just stay quiet for a minute."

"Stay quiet? No, I want you to tell me-"

Kyouya entered the mansion, passing his father with a death glare as he kept on dragging Haruhi to the living room. When they reached their destination, he let go of Haruhi, almost giving her a push as he turned back around to close the French doors. He locked it, and looked back at Haruhi.

"What is going on?"

"My father, that is what's going on."

"Well, can you elaborate?"

"He's trying to set me up with you. He's been trying to do that since the beginning."

"S-Since the-" Haruhi turned around to calm her nerves, but it was proven useless when she turned back around. "You KNEW about this? You went along with it?"

"For your information, I wanted him to stop all this."

"Well, obviously, he ignored it!"

"Haruhi…you and I are just victims in his crazy plot. If there is someone that you should be mad at, it's my father, not me. Besides, I knew that his antics weren't going to work. You and I don't even like each other. Well, in that way."

Something inside Haruhi broke. She didn't understand why, but Kyouya's words hurt. She looked away, letting it all sink in. She knew that Kyouya didn't like her that way. However, she couldn't figure out why it affected her so much. She looked up at him, her voice straining to stay calm.

"We…really should stop this."

He stared at her, curious as to why her facial expression changed from severely pissed to cold detachment. The room felt tense, and her stare bore holes into his gut. He looked away, nudging his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. He nodded, agreeing to her words. The rumors had spread like wildfire and needed to be stopped before the newspapers caught wind of it.

"We should…say something. Let's head over there. Come on."

He opened the door, and walked out, Haruhi close by. As they walked into the garden, there were stares all around. Each face was either confused or judgmental. Either way, it made Haruhi uncomfortable. They reached the podium where the quartet orchestra was performing, and grabbed one of the many microphones in that area.

"Everyone, if I could get your attention. I know that there are some confusions surrounding…well, Haruhi and I. All of you think that this party is for us. You think that we're engaged, but we're here to tell you that…we're not engaged. We're not gonna get married. None of that. So, for god's sake…stop gossiping. Now, if you excuse us, I'm going to take Haruhi home before any of you start bombarding her with questions."

Haruhi stared at Kyouya, but had no time to say anything as she was once again grabbed by the arm and maneuvered around the crowd. They caught sight of Mr. Ootori, who was one shade of red away from being a lobster. He was clearly embarrassed, and if they weren't in a hurry to leave, Kyouya would have been a victim of verbal abuse. However, she knew that Kyouya was going to get an earful when he headed back home.

88888888

Haruhi's apartment was silent. Kyouya had stayed over for tea. He didn't want to head back home, and for good reason, too. It was understandable that he didn't want to head home to his father just yet. He believed it would be best if his father cooled down before anything happened. They both sat at the table, the silence unbearable. Haruhi immediately got up, noticing that their tea was all gone. She grabbed the tray and went into the kitchen.

"Haruhi."

She turned around, surprised. "Y-Yes?"

"I do hope you could forgive my father. He just wanted what was best for me."

Haruhi didn't look into his eyes, but nodded.

"Well, it's a good thing we're not together, huh?"

Kyouya frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, well…we don't have anything in common. Clearly, we're not a good match. I find it strange that your father thinks that we're meant to be together."

Kyouya stared. "Well…I guess that's true. If anything, I thought you would be together with Tamaki."

He heard her chuckle. "After a while, even I thought that he would have liked me, but…he was just infatuated with me, and I…just admired him." She turned back around, facing him. She cleared her throat and straightened herself. "But everything is alright now. Right?"

Kyouya got up and walked towards her. He placed a hand on the counter, taking a good look at her. She was avoiding eye contact, and would always stiffen when he was close by. She slowly moved away from him, trying so hard not to get any physical contact. When Haruhi finally met his gaze, she was met with a deep stare that made her want to run away. It was as if a wolf was staring her down.

"What is it?"

"You're moving away from me. Are you scared of me?"

"Uh…no, I'm not. I'm just…"

"Cautious?"

"Well, yeah. A bit. I don't know. I just get really nervous when I'm around you." Haruhi scratched her cheek, now more embarrassed than nervous. Why she was explaining everything to him was beyond her. "It's kind of hard to describe." Haruhi looked down at her feet, a light blush on her face. "But I've always wondered why it's always with you, and not with the other guys…" She mumbled her last words, but it could still be heard by Kyouya. He moved closer to her and reached out.

Haruhi stopped breathing. She felt a hand on her cheek, a strand of hair being pushed back from her face. She stared into his eyes, his dark pools captivating in the most terrifying way. She couldn't look away, even when his face was inching closer to hers. It was only when his lips brushed hers that she slowly closed her eyes. Her face felt like it was on fire. Her stomach clenched so hard, it was hard to breathe. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought that it was going to break out of her chest. Something felt different about that kiss. There was something about it that filled her with hope and want…and lust, and passion, and everything else. She wanted more. She wanted his closeness; the way his hand on her cheek felt, the way that his hand on her waist made her shiver, and the way his lips slid over hers in perfect harmony. Everything felt perfect. It was a strange sensation that she was not familiar with. Haruhi felt Kyouya retreat back, his face mirroring her thoughts.

"Kyouya…" It came out so suddenly from Haruhi's mouth, she didn't have time to register what she had just said. He obviously didn't hear her. He seemed as if he was in a different world. He kept on staring at her, his confused expression still glued to his face.

"Shit…" He mumbled under his breath. "Why is it always with you…?"

She couldn't talk. She couldn't manage to say word. With the way that he was looking at her, her mind was wiped clean from any thoughts. He leaned further in, closing the gap. There was something about it…about her lips. The way it moved with his, the way she responded with a soft sigh as they clashed more passionately. He couldn't get enough of it. He wanted more of her, and apparently, she wanted him as well. He felt her arms wrap around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. That drove him to the brink of insanity. He licked and nibbled at her lips, coaxing it open. When he succeeded, he heard her moan. He relished that sound. He relished her. It was always her…it was only Haruhi that made him feel out of control. He wanted to be with her. If it was possible, he wouldn't mind kissing her every day, because it made the day much more brighter, much more worthwhile.

He held her close, caressing her back as he pressed her lower back against the counter. He shivered when he felt her fingers brush against the back of his neck. He moved his lips away from hers and kissed her jaw line, causing her to gasp. He gently nipped at her neck, moving upwards to her ear. She tightened her grip, sighing a soft moan as she tangled his hair in her fingers. He moved back to her face, licking her upper lip. She arched her back, raking her nails down his back. He couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop. He wanted to keep on holding her. Nothing could ever stop this moment…this feeling.

"Haruhiiii~~ I'm hooommee!"

Except for him.

They immediately broke apart, trying to look presentable before Ranka came in. Fixing their hair, straightening their clothes, everything as not to raise suspicion. Ranka peaked into the kitchen, where he found two ruffled, but nicely dressed people. His attention was directly on Haruhi, whose dress was the most cutest thing that was put on her.

"Haruhi~~! You look so cute! Stay right there, I want to take a pic-" He immediately stopped, noticing that the atmosphere was very tense. He noticed that they weren't looking at each other, shifting from left to right. There was a nice, pink blush on Haruhi's checks. Their ragged breathing was noticeable. Their hair a little messed up. Something was going on. He decided to talk to Haruhi about it later.

"Hey, Kyouya. You look very handsome, as always."

Kyouya chuckled, managing an uncomfortable "thank you" as he cleared his throat. He looked at his watch and finally spoke. His voice was ragged and husky.

"I should head back home. My dad should have calmed down by now."

He finally looked at Haruhi. He didn't give her a smirk, or a wicked smile. He just looked at her with extreme seriousness, and quickly nodded his head.

"Good Evening, Haruhi."

"Yes…I'll…talk to you next time…"

Kyouya walked away, nodding his head to Ranka, as well. When they heard the door close, Haruhi sighed. Ranka didn't waste any more time. He immediately went to Haruhi and questioned her.

"Did he do something indecent to you? Did he touch you? Did you smack him?"

"No…no…Dad…he didn't…"

He sighed in relief, grateful for her response. "Good…I mean, Kyouya seems like such a respectable man. I don't think he'll do anything to hurt you."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"What did it feel like when you fell in love with Mom?"

"Uh…well, I can't really explain it. I just…felt happy all the time with her. Not to mention a bit nervous, but I was such a confident man. I think love feels different to other people, but-"

"I think I'm in love with Kyouya."

88888888

Kyouya stormed into the mansion, walking so fast that his maids steered clear as quickly as they could. He went over to his father's study, where he found him pacing left and right. He clearly didn't calm down, but Kyouya didn't care. Mr. Ootori looked back, hearing the sound of quick-paced stomping. When he saw that it was Kyouya, his face turned back to its pure anger, and walked up to Kyouya.

"You! You're lucky that my hands aren't enclosed around your neck, because if-!"

"I love Haruhi."

"Well, I…! What?"

"I love her."

There was silence.

"Well…look who came around…"

"How about we make a deal?"

88888888

It had been a week since the awkward evening with Kyouya. Since that time, Haruhi had been thinking nonstop about him. She would always daydream about their shared kiss, how passionate it was, and how fast she responded. It was almost embarrassing. She felt different when she was around him, was captivated by him, and just couldn't get enough of him. She sighed for the thirtieth time that day.

She heard a knock on the door, and she was immediately back into reality. She walked towards the door and looked through the peephole. Her blood went cold when she saw Mr. Ootori in front of her doorstep. She panicked; Mr. Ootori never stopped by her place before. He could start judging her lifestyle. She looked through the peephole once more, and with a shaky hand, opened the door.

"Miss Fujioka."

"Mr. Ootori…ah, what brings you here?"

"I'm not going to be here long. I just thought I'd apologize in person…for what I have done to both you and Kyouya."

"It's…okay. Everything is resolved now, so…"

"No, it's not. I feel very bad about it. I had spread rumors, and didn't really think it through. Now, I would like to invite you to another party next week. No worries, just close allies of mine. No gossip. Nothing. You have my word."

"Oh…okay, then. That's good to hear."

"Also, I wouldn't mind you staying overnight at the mansion. We'll have a guest bedroom set up for you."

"O-Okay…"

"You…are taking this pretty well."

"I'm sorry, I'm still in shock that you're at my apartment."

Mr. Ootori chuckled. "Well, no worries, I'm not going to make a habit out of it."

"Okay…"

"Well, Haruhi. I will be taking my leave. Good day."

"Bye…"

Haruhi slowly closed the door, still in a daze. That was one of the most awkward two minutes she had ever had. She slowly walked to her living room, still processing at what just happened.

88888888

It was the fastest week she had ever felt. It all seemed like a complete blur. She would mostly daydream about Kyouya, and then she would be reminded of the guest bedroom that was offered to her, which would switch her thoughts to Kyouya's subconscious morning antics in his bed. She blushed in embarrassment. It never bothered her before, after so long, but now that she thought about it…what the hell was she thinking, inviting Kyouya to sleep next to her?

With a new, blue sundress slipped tight, she walked out of her apartment and went to the waiting limo out front. She breathed in, a bit nervous with what was in store for her. She thought all week, wondering who were the closest allies that Mr. Ootori was talking about. Maybe people from the company? She could have sworn that she already met them, but who knows? She DID walk out with Kyouya that last time.

Before she collected her thoughts, she was led out of the limo. She was greeted by one of the maids, who led her to the dining room. She was immediately greeted by Mr. Ootori, who was standing by the French doors. She looked passed him and noticed that there were only four people at the table. Kyouya, his sister, and his two brothers.

"Ah…I'm confused…"

"These are everyone that I trust the most. You don't have to worry about gossip with this family."

"You…planned this for me?"

Mr. Ootori smiled at her, his eyebrow slightly raised as he stifled a chuckle. "Me? No, no. This was Kyouya's idea. I made a deal with him to not meddle into things anymore."

Haruhi stared at him as she was lead to the dining table. She immediately made eye contact with Kyouya. She almost panicked. All she wanted to do was hide under a rock. The memory of her body all over Kyouya suddenly popped into her mind. She tried so hard not to stumble to her seat. When she sat down, all she could feel were his eyes on her. She made a mistake in looking across the table, where Kyouya was grinning at her as he grabbed his glass of water. She looked back down, a small tint of pink decorating her cheeks. She grabbed her glass of water and immediately took a sip from it. The cool of it soothed her throat from dryness.

The rest of dinner was perfectly fine. Haruhi managed to keep a smile up and held a conversation. She tried very hard not to make eye contact with Kyouya, as hard as that was. She was relieved when it was all over. The maid led her to the guest room, where she immediately breathed in a calming breath. She sat on the bed, putting a palm on her chest as she tried to calm her hammering beats. Was love that harsh to her heart? She almost jumped when she heard a knock at her door. She got up, slowly walking to the door as she straightened herself, trying to make her appearance more confident. Once she opened the door, all of her confidence died.

"Hey."

"Kyouya! Hey…is something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong. Just one question, if you don't mind."

Haruhi's heart thumped. "No, no…ask away."

"May I come in first?"

"Oh! Sorry…"

Kyouya took a step inside. Haruhi closed the door, but was taken aback when Kyouya's hand reached for the lock.

"Haruhi, did I do something wrong?"

She didn't look at him. She was terrified of him at that moment. She wasn't terrified that he might hurt her. It was that if she looked at him at that moment, her mind would go blank, and she wouldn't be able to speak. She was already having a hard time breathing, considering how close he was to her.

"W-Wrong? Of course not. Why do you ask?"

"You've been avoiding me like the plague."

"Ah…well…" Haruhi sighed, still not taking the chance to look up. With her nerves all wired, she panicked, and everything came out. "I was nervous, alright? That thing that happened a couple weeks ago is still in my mind, and I've done nothing but daydream about that, and just seeing you now is making me all wired, and I don't know how to handle these kinds of situations. I'm new at this and I'm all sorts of confused!"

Haruhi felt a hand lift her chin, forcing her to look up at him. With all of her rambling, she didn't notice how close he had gotten to her. Her heart was beating so fast, she was afraid that he was able to hear it. However, that didn't matter anymore once he leaned down to capture her lips. Her mind was wiped clean of any worry. All she thought about was that moment when he gently pushed her against the wall, when he lifted her up and allowed her legs to wrap around his waist, when he laid her down on the soft bed. It was the most exciting feeling she had ever felt. He gently kissed her, relishing the softness of her lips.

"Kyouya…what are we?"

He stopped, raising himself a bit to see her. "What do you mean?"

"Last time I checked, friends don't really kiss each other like this."

Kyouya wanted to laugh. He really did. He should have expected her to ask something like that. She really was inexperienced in these kinds of things. He didn't beat around the bush when he stared at her with a form of seriousness that she could not even measure.

"Do you want to be more than friends?"

Haruhi's blushed a deep red. "W-What?"

"Do you want to be more than friends?"

"You mean…us being…together?"

Kyouya brushed his lips against her ear, grinning as he felt her shiver. "Unless, you don't want to…"

"Yes." She hated how that sounded rushed and desperate.

"Yes what?"

"M-More than friends…"

Kyouya felt a huge weight lift from his chest that he didn't realize was there before. He never felt more relieved in his life. He moved lower at her neck where he kissed and sucked at it. Haruhi gasped, feeling him gently bite against her skin. She held on tight, her nails stabbing against his shoulder blades. Kyouya fisted her hair, gently pulling her head back to gain better access to her neck. She moaned his name over and over again, loving the feel of his lips against her collar bone. He lifted himself up as to kiss her swollen lips, which she eagerly responded to.

"…I love you…"

Kyouya stopped. He didn't expect to hear that at all. He got up to get a good view of her face. Her eyes were glazed over and dilated. Her cheeks were a beautiful shade of red, matching the color of her swollen lips, which were glazed with saliva. Her neck was blotched with small bruises that he created. She was a complete mess, but to him, she was beautiful. She was perfect. She was irresistible. He wanted more of her. He wanted all of her. However, before he could ravage that beautiful mouth of hers, he wanted to hear her say those wonderful words again.

"Say it again."

"I…mm…"

He placed his forehead on top of hers, caressing her cheek. "Haruhi…say it again…"

"…I love you…"

He kissed her. Tasted her. Touched her. The feel of her smooth legs against his hip blurred his vision. Or maybe it was the fact that Haruhi managed to take his glasses off. Either way, the way her toes were brushing up against his knee was driving him insane. His hand reached toward her leg, his fingers traveling from her ankle, up to her thigh. The action caused her to arch her back. Her dress slid up farther, revealing a portion of her blue underwear. As much as he wanted to rip that thing apart, he took control of his urges. He sat up, scooping Haruhi up with him and positioned her on his lap. He took advantage of this and took the opportunity to caress her back as he kissed her collar bone. Haruhi traced her fingers down the buttons of his shirt, having the sudden urge to take it off. She touched the button, opening it. Then the other, and the other, until his chest was exposed. He helped her remove it, throwing it across the room.

Kyouya's hand slid up her thigh once again, not even close to being hesitant as he moved his hands up her dress, slowly passing her underwear and up her naked lower back. He heard her gasp, her back arching once more. His lips were back on hers as his hands slid back down on her hips where the hem of her underwear were, causing her to shiver. She didn't want this to end. She wanted him so much. She didn't realize how much, really, but it was hard to ignore.

"Ms. Fujioka, I've brought you extra blankets."

Kyouya sighed in aggravation. With shaky legs, Haruhi got up from the bed and went to the door. She slowly unlocked it and cracked the door open.

"Ms. Fujioka, sorry if I had woken you."

"Uh…n-no, it's okay."

"What happened to your neck?"

"W-What?" Haruhi immediately touched her neck, immediately turning red. The maid smiled sheepishly at her. Her knowing smile made Haruhi panic. She whispered to Haruhi, just in case someone else was listening.

"Don't worry. There's a first aid kit underneath the bed. Also, there's some…ahem, protection in there, as well, just in case. Here's the extra blankets."

Haruhi reached out and grabbed them, thanking the maid as she closed the door. She had never felt more embarrassed in her entire life.

"Oh, my god, she knows. What happens if she starts telling everyone else?"

Kyouya only chuckled. "Let them talk…I don't really care anymore." He placed his arms around her waist, lowering his head to her ear. "Should I leave, or should we continue?"

Haruhi's heart was at her throat. Her knees lightly wobbled as his husky voice pierced through her. She was courageous enough to turn around, looking at Kyouya in the eyes. It was completely filled with lust. Complete and utter lust…for her. She suddenly felt giddy. Haruhi looked down, embarrassed. Her fingers knotted together, her mind trying to figure out what to say. She only shook his head, not wanting Kyouya to leave her.

"Are you sure…?"

Haruhi nodded.

Kyouya opened the door, leading her across the hall into his room. She started to get nervous. It was a good kind of nervous. She was so happy just being with Kyouya. It was the most amazing feeling she ever felt. The closer they were to his room, the more excited that she was. When they reached his room, Kyouya immediately locked his door. He pressed her against it, kissing her lips. She immediately melted.

"Are you…sure…know one will come up here…?"

Kyouya grinned against her lips. "…Not even Tachibana comes up here…" He licked her lips, calming her nerves. He raised his hand, touching the strap of her sundress. The straps fell of her shoulders, loosening her dress. It immediately fell to the floor, leaving her wearing only her blue underwear. She didn't have the chance to try and cover herself; Kyouya held her close, their torsos touching. He lifted her up, carrying her to his bed with her legs tightly wrapped around his hips. When they safely landed on top of his bed, Kyouya grinned down at her, admiring her body. He touched the hem of the underwear, sliding it slowly down as his eyes scanned the curves of her hips. His sudden staring didn't go unnoticed. Haruhi blushed a deep red, pouting at him.

"S-Stop staring at me like that…"

"Why? Am I making you uncomfortable…?"

"Well…yes…" Haruhi shivered when she felt his tongue touch her chest. He slowly traveled downwards, leaving open-mouthed kisses until he reached her bellybutton. He slid her underwear off with relative ease, throwing it behind him.

"Good."

88888888

NOT CONTINUING THIS...AT ALL! I like how it ends. It's pretty much a theme that I didn't realize I was creating until close to the end. I thought I'd take advantage of that, and went along with it. Whoever took the time to read this, I love you. Thank you very much. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
